Wound closure devices such as sutures, staples and tacks have been widely used in superficial and deep surgical procedures in humans and animals for closing wounds, repairing traumatic injuries or defects, joining tissues together (bringing severed tissues into approximation, closing an anatomical space, affixing single or multiple tissue layers together, creating an anastomosis between two hollow/luminal structures, adjoining tissues, attaching or reattaching tissues to their proper anatomical location), attaching foreign elements to tissues (affixing medical implants, devices, prostheses and other functional or supportive devices), and for repositioning tissues to new anatomical locations (repairs, tissue elevations, tissue grafting and related procedures) to name but a few examples.
Sutures are often used as wound closure devices. Sutures typically consist of a filamentous suture thread attached to a needle with a sharp point. Suture threads can be made from a wide variety of materials including bioabsorbable (i.e., that break down completely in the body over time), or non-absorbable (permanent; non-degradable) materials. Absorbable sutures have been found to be particularly useful in situations where suture removal might jeopardize the repair or where the natural healing process renders the support provided by the suture material unnecessary after wound healing has been completed; as in, for example, completing an uncomplicated skin closure. Non-degradable (non-absorbable) sutures are used in wounds where healing may be expected to be protracted or where the suture material is needed to provide physical support to the wound for long periods of time; as in, for example, deep tissue repairs, high tension wounds, many orthopedic repairs and some types of surgical anastomosis. Also, a wide variety of surgical needles are available, and the shape, and size of the needle body and the configuration of the needle tip is typically selected based upon the needs of the particular application.
To use an ordinary suture, the suture needle is advanced through the desired tissue on one side of the wound and then through the adjacent side of the wound. The suture is then formed into a “loop” which is completed by tying a knot in the suture to hold the wound closed. Knot tying takes time and causes a range of complications, including, but not limited to (i) spitting (a condition where the suture, usually a knot) pushes through the skin after a subcutaneous closure), (ii) infection (bacteria are often able to attach and grow in the spaces created by a knot), (iii) bulk/mass (a significant amount of suture material left in a wound is the portion that comprises the knot), (iv) slippage (knots can slip or come untied), and (v) irritation (knots serve as a bulk “foreign body” in a wound). Suture loops associated with knot tying may lead to ischemia (knots can create tension points that can strangulate tissue and limit blood flow to the region) and increased risk of dehiscence or rupture at the surgical wound. Knot tying is also labor intensive and can comprise a significant percentage of the time spent closing a surgical wound. Additional operative procedure time is not only bad for the patient (complication rates rise with time spent under anesthesia), but it also adds to the overall cost of the operation (many surgical procedures are estimated to cost between $15 and $30 per minute of operating time).
Self-retaining sutures (including barbed sutures) differ from conventional sutures in that self-retaining sutures possess numerous tissue retainers (such as barbs) which anchor the self-retaining suture into the tissue following deployment and resist movement of the suture in a direction opposite to that in which the retainers face, thereby eliminating the need to tie knots to affix adjacent tissues together (a “knotless” closure). Knotless tissue-approximating devices having barbs have been previously described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,268, disclosing armed anchors having barb-like projections, while suture assemblies having barbed lateral members have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,584,859 and 6,264,675. Sutures having a plurality of barbs positioned along a greater portion of the suture are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,855, which discloses a unidirectional barbed suture, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,747, which discloses a bidirectional barbed suture. Methods and apparatus for forming barbs on sutures have been described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,152. Self-retaining systems for wound closure also result in better approximation of the wound edges, evenly distribute the tension along the length of the wound (reducing areas of tension that can break or lead to ischemia), decrease the bulk of suture material remaining in the wound (by eliminating knots) and reduce spitting (the extrusion of suture material—typically knots—through the surface of the skin. All of these features are thought to reduce scarring, improve cosmesis, and increase wound strength relative to wound closures using plain sutures or staples. Thus, self-retaining sutures, because such sutures avoid knot tying, allow patients to experience an improved clinical outcome, and also save time and costs associated with extended surgeries and follow-up treatments. It is noted that all patents, patent applications and patent publications identified throughout are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The ability of self-retaining sutures to anchor and hold tissues in place even in the absence of tension applied to the suture by a knot is a feature that also provides superiority over plain sutures. When closing a wound that is under tension, this advantage manifests itself in several ways: (i) self-retaining sutures have a multiplicity of retainers which can dissipate tension along the entire length of the suture (providing hundreds of “anchor” points this produces a superior cosmetic result and lessens the chance that the suture will “slip” or pull through) as opposed to knotted interrupted sutures which concentrate the tension at discrete points; (ii) complicated wound geometries can be closed (circles, arcs, jagged edges) in a uniform manner with more precision and accuracy than can be achieved with interrupted sutures; (iii) self-retaining sutures eliminate the need for a “third hand” which is often required for maintaining tension across the wound during traditional suturing and knot tying (to prevent “slippage” when tension is momentarily released during tying); (iv) self-retaining sutures are superior in procedures where knot tying is technically difficult, such as in deep wounds or laparoscopic/endoscopic procedures; and (v) self-retaining sutures can be used to approximate and hold the wound prior to definitive closure. As a result, self-retaining sutures provide easier handling in anatomically tight or deep places (such as the pelvis, abdomen and thorax) and make it easier to approximate tissues in laparoscopic/endoscopic and minimally invasive procedures; all without having to secure the closure via a knot. Greater accuracy allows self-retaining sutures to be used for more complex closures (such as those with diameter mismatches, larger defects or purse string suturing) than can be accomplished with plain sutures.
The advantages of greater accuracy and time savings provided by self-retaining sutures may be more pronounced when surgical conditions are sub-optimal. In areas of armed conflict, natural disaster zones, sites of terrorist attack, and other emergency situations, wound closure (and other tissue approximation) may be more quickly, easily, and effectively accomplished with self-retaining sutures than with their conventional counterparts and thus could potentially save more lives. Obviating the need for knots would not only enable a first responder to more quickly close a wound, but would also allow a nurse, surgeon, or other medical trauma staff to more quickly remove the temporary or emergency closure in order to treat the trauma victim.
For example, to treat soldiers suffering traumatic injuries on a battlefield, a military medic must rapidly close external wounds and quickly transport the injured patient to the closest field hospital. Then, at the field hospital, the medical personnel must remove the sutures from the wound and begin surgery. The knotless wound closure made possible by self-retaining sutures provides a significant advantage for rapid closure in the field. Likewise, self-retaining sutures can be easily and quickly removed from tissue, by locating the transition segment of a bidirectional suture, severing it, and then pulling out the remaining suture segments by each segment's distal, or deployment, ends. (Similarly, in the case of a unidirectional suture, the anchor may be severed and the suture segment pulled out from the tissue by its deployment end.) Given the time constraints presented by the aftermath of battle, in which multiple trauma victims would be brought in for treatment at once, in sometimes sub-optimal surgical conditions, as well as the potentially complex nature of wounds sustained by those injured in combat, the rapid identification of the self-retaining suture's transition point in a wound closure can be difficult.
A self-retaining suture may be unidirectional, having one or more retainers oriented in one direction along the length of the suture thread; or bidirectional, typically having one or more retainers oriented in one direction along a portion of the thread, followed by one or more retainers oriented in another (often opposite) direction over a different portion of the thread (as described with barbed retainers in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,931,855 and 6,241,747). Although any number of sequential or intermittent configurations of retainers are possible, a common form of bidirectional self-retaining suture involves a needle at one end of a suture thread which has barbs having tips projecting “away” from the suture deployment end (which may be sharp enough to penetrate tissue itself or may have a needle attached to it) until the transition portion of the suture is reached; at the transition portion the configuration of barbs reverses itself about 180° (such that the barbs are now facing in the opposite direction) along the remaining length of the suture thread before attaching to a second needle at the opposite end (with the result that the barbs on this portion of the suture also have tips projecting “away” from the nearest needle). Projecting “away” from the needle means that the tip of the barb is further away from the needle and the portion of suture comprising the barb may be pulled more easily through tissue in the direction of the needle than in the opposite direction. Put another way, the barbs on both “halves” of a typical bidirectional self-retaining suture have tips that point towards the middle, with a transition segment (lacking barbs) interspersed between them, and with a needle attached to either end.